Dirty Little Secret
by Bandelero-Casanova
Summary: The interesting thing about secrets is that everyone has them. For the enigmatic Emma Frost, secrets were her passion. Yet her own dirty little secret almost drives her to madness, each and every day. Oneshot. HenryxEmma, onesided.


**MARVEL: X-MEN**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN, BEAST OR EMMA FROST… I DO HOWEVER OWN A WOLVERING TELEPHONE, IT'S SERIOUSLY THE SEXIEST THING ON EARTH!!**

* * *

**DIRTY LITTLE SECRET.**

The interesting thing about secrets is that everyone has them. Whether it's an average run-of-the-mill teenager hiding an unexpected pregnancy from her all to unaware parents, the graduate desperately wishing they could reveal their secret desires to the teacher they have admired from afar for what seems like a lifetime or a secret something that is decidedly more sinister.

For the enigmatic Emma Frost, secrets were her passion. A secret little lust that was buried deep inside her icy, diamond cut heart. The vicious, seemingly cold White Queen especially relished the secrets of the rich and famous. Their corrupt, dark little lives providing her with hours upon hours of entertainment in her otherwise mundane life as acting headmistress of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Besides the entertainment, perving in on these small secrets also gave Emma something else, they gave her the relief that there were people out there in the world, other than herself, that had a darkness inside that they were trying to hide.

Part of Emma squired inside when she thought of "secrets". She was one of the world's greatest psychics, no secret was safely hidden from her -- and she loved the very thought. Yet that joyous, squirming feeling was quenched whenever Emma pondered her passion for to long a time. A sickening, miserable feeling would creep over her as she thought of her own dirty little secret. The one she had buried, deep inside her, hidden under layer and layer of that famous bitchy attitude.

It was one of those secrets that wasn't really actually bad but at the same instant, it was most certainly not what one would describe as appropriate. The worst part about it, or so Emma believed, was that this secret was on of those nagging, gut twisting little secrets that she wanted so desperately to reveal.

Oh, but to whom!? Even thinking about revealing her "dirt" sent Emma mad, her mind stressing about who she could ever reveal herself too. Certainly she could not tell Scott Summers, her leader and lover, he would never forgive her. And to whisper into Ororo's ear would be sheer madness, that woman was far to regal to understand matters like this. Logan? Kitty? Kurt? Bobby?

No, there was only one person in the entirety of the X-men that Emma could entrust with her secret. The only person she valued as wise and knowledgeable enough to purr into the ear of. Yet the disastrous thing about Emma's secret was that this person that she could tell her secret in all confidence to was also the only person that she could never, _never_, _**never **_tell.

No, there was no way in the world that Emma Frost could ever tell Dr. Henry Phillip McCoy that she loved him. That every part of her icy heart wept and begged for him.

There was no way that Emma could reveal to her close friend and companion that his very name sent shivers down her spine. That his voice, so gentle and deep, made her heart race like an athlete pounding down the track. That his love of culture, his love of the finer things in life, made her feel like she was not alone in this harsh, cruel world.

No, no, Emma could never tell Hank. She just couldn't. She could never tell him that when he complemented her selection of coffee for the month that she felt like she had just been told that she was the greatest creature upon the earth. She could never tell him that when she brushed against his fur, her skin screamed with delight. Or that his breath against her neck made her burn like a wildfire rip-roaring across the Australian outback.

She could never reveal that every time Scott touched her, she pretended it wasn't him. That she imagined it was Henry, stroking her hair and groaning her name into the darkness of the night.

Emma could never reveal her secret. She just couldn't. Even though she was sexy, seductive, beautiful and charming… there was no way that Henry would ever feel the same.

And Scott? What of Scott? Surely she couldn't leave him, not now, not after all they had been through. She had told him she loved him, she had sworn herself to him. To break that promise jeopardized her relationship with all the X-men and her job she so cherished.

Emma had considered all this time and time again. She had thought of the options, the consequences and the possibly, wonderful rewards that could fall into her warm, loving lap. It was tantalizing to think of the rewards, they were a precious daydream that brightened her day.

The thought of Henry, her Henry, whispering romantic nothings in her ear and drawing clawed palms down her sweaty, love-sick flesh. Tickling but never hurting. His fur cushioning her as she forced herself wildly harder and harder against him. His grunts and moans sounding grander than the Ode to Joy being played over the entertainment room's new surround sound system . Yes, they were the daydreams that kept her going.

So as Emma sat and ran through all this in her mind again, for the third time in so many hours, she was slightly surprised when the object of her hidden affections walked casually into the near empty kitchen. A sly smile showing his pearly white fangs and the golden glint in his eye.

Without so much as a word, the bouncing Beast moved before her, a hand behind his back as he smiled and took a seat next to his dear friend.

"Henry?" Emma whispered, a coy smirk upon her face and an eyebrow raised in fascination. To tell the truth, she could have pried apart his mind to see what he was thinking but the mystery of it all felt so much more attractive.

Chuckling, Henry pulled forward his hand, gently easing what appeared to be a colossal floral display towards Emma. Ruby red roses laced with miniature white flower puffs and all surrounded with green, it was a standard (although expensive) display but a breathtakingly sweet one all the same. With slightly shaking hands and a rapidly warming face, Emma's fingers encircled the wide breadth of the flowers.

"It has come to my attention, my dear Emma, that you seem to have something of great seriousness on your mind. It's made you quiet sullen. I thought, perhaps, I could brighten your day?" the handsome Beast crooned, his deep baritone (1) almost melting the White Queen's hard, aloof demeanour. A soft hand gently enclosing one of Emma's, covering her hand entirely.

"Henry, thankyou. It's hardly necessary --"

"I believe it is" he interrupted, the same thick accent, prestigious and righteous, making her shiver slightly. Eyes searching over shoulder for Scott approaching.

"Really, Henry, please…" Emma pressed, hardening and pulling back her hand. Jumping when Henry grasped it firmly and pulled her forward.

"Emma? Don't you trust me, surely I thought that I was a good enough friend for you to confide in!?" Henry said. His breath hot against Emma's neck, making her eyes widen and her own sweet breath hitch in her slender throat.

Henry's piercing gaze drove Emma to the brink. Those golden orbs fixed upon her crystal blue ones, locked in some sort of moment. Shallow breaths erupted from Emma's lungs as she absorbed how slight the distance between them was, her eyes moving up and down, from his eyes to his barely visible lips. Hidden beneath fluffy blue fur, smelling of sweet flowers and mint. It was such a soothing odour, unlike any other man she knew.

With mild hesitation, Emma's secret slipped. Her pink lips moving forward to press against those before her, her hand clasping the face of the blue, genius X-man. The heat she felt seemed to explode out of her lips, all her feelings released as she kissed hard. Breaking away fast before he could do so himself.

Face burning, Emma watched as Henry traced his fingers across his lips, a look of shock and confusion stretched across his handsome features.

"I- I can't do this…" he started, standing and backing away. His mind spinning, the tickling feeling at the back alerting him of Emma's presence.

"I know" came the almost inaudible reply. Emma rose to watch Henry gaze down at her, she could feel the guilt and the anger swell within him. She could see his thoughts, swirling and screeching about betraying Scott, about destroying a cherished friendship.

Then, without clicking her fingers or saying a word, Emma made it all go away. Closing her eyes as she took away the last five minutes of time from Henry, tears rolling down her cheeks as she cursed herself again and again. Finally looking up, she smiled as her "secret" regained his bearings.

"Thankyou Henry, the flowers are beautiful!" she laughed, falsely.

"It's the least I could do, I'm just pleased that they've made you at least somewhat happier" chimed Henry. His steps echoing as he exited the room, marching gleefully down to his lab. Blissfully unaware of anything that had happened in the last few minutes of his life.

Shuddering, Emma clasped the tables edge. Grinding her teeth as she held back the tears. Her blue eyeshadow turning into thick splodges and her mascara melting around her face as she choked and coughed from her seat in the perfectly empty communal kitchen. A sharp pang zapping her straight in the gut. The sickening feeling of defeat and rejection reminding her that Henry, the one who flooded her mind morning, noon and night - was never meant to be anything more than her dirty. Little. Secret.

* * *

(1) - Using the word "baritone" to describe Hank's voice is something I saw in **"True Blue"** by **thesapphirelion**, I highly recommend this fic, it's pretty brilliant.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey there, this is my first Marvel Oneshot. I'm a complete Marvelite myself and I know that this is probably fairly crack but... I dunno... It's one of my favourite pairings ever.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Please note that I am currently taking requests for fics, so if there's anything you would like then please feel free to PM me. Thanks!**


End file.
